Experience
Experience is a numerical measure of a character's personal achievement and advancement. Characters earn experience by defeating opponents and overcoming challenges. When accompanied by companions, the experience points from an encounter are sometimes reduced. Characters accumulate experience points throughout their adventuring careers, gaining new levels in their character classes at certain experience totals (see character progression). Penalties to Experience There are multiple ways to be penalized on experience on Realms of Trinity. Firstly, Effective Character Level can lower you gain in experience if you're below level 30. Second, and most important, is the multiclass penalty . Considering how long the character progression on Realms of Trinity is, the multiclass penalty is to be avoided at all cost. Additional Sources of Experience There are additional sources of experience to the advantage of, they are the following. 'RP Reward System' To enable RP award processing for your PC, you must be in RP Mode. ONLY local, whispers, and party chats will be processed. To turn on RP mode, you may click on the RP icon on the ROT HUD or by Shift+Right Clicking your character and selecting Player Modes -> RP Mode. Every hour the system will scan your text for good keywords and bad keywords. Any line of chat that has at least 1 good key word will be given a bonus of 25xp-75xp ( randomly generated ). If a line of chat contains more than 1 good keyword, the benefit will stack up to 5 keywords. If a line of RP chat contains a bad key word, such as profanity, metagaming terms, certain slang, or generally anything that doesn't belong in RP, you will receive a 50xp penalty and it will stack for each instance. Once your benefits have been processed, they will be queued up to our in-game XP adjustment system. Every 10 minutes, the server will check if there are any bonuses or penalties for you and apply them to your character. It is totally seamless. You will be given a message with the XP bonus value in your combat log window as they are applied. There is a max amount of XP per day and per hour you can receive in this manner, it is currently set for 1000xp per hour and 3000xp per 24 hours. It is a sliding window from the current processing window. 'Party XP Bonus' If you are in a party the following bonuses apply to you upon defeating a creature: (Note: If you are over Level 24, you are not eligible for Party XP of mobs with CR [= 20) Also, to gain Party XP bonus for killing creatures of CR20 or higher, you must be at least Level 18. 'Player Loyalty and Participation XP Bonus' We have added a new reward to players for spending time on the Cormyrean Expanse & Realms of Trinity! You will be awarded banked XP (Experience Points) per hour to your account for playing Realms of Trinity I/II (high magic) campaign and the Cormyrean Expanse campaign. The rewards per hour are as follows: *Realms of Trinity 1 & 2 = 75 * Character Level *Realms of Trinity 1 & 2 (if ER1 or Higher) = 3250 The banked XP can be applied to your currently logged in character from the RoT player feature widget. The tool also allows you to check your balance, which is nice to see how much XP you got waiting to use! You will also see a message in your combat log stating that you received the bonus to your account when it is applied. Notes: *The mechanics behind the hourly XP bonus are subject to change at any time. It may increase or decrease at the developer's discretion. *The timer will start within 5 minutes of you logging in with your character. If you log out before the full hour, your accumulated time will be temporarily held on your character until next reboot of the server. For example, if you play 30 minutes, and log back in and stay on 30-35 more minutes, you WILL get the award. Also, the timer is based on your character, not you just being logged in. If you were to change characters, the timer will start for the character you just logged in with and above details of this note apply. *XP banked by a character in the RoT campaign will be credited to your RoT banked XP account, and the Cormyrean Expanse will be for Cormyrean expanse characters only. 'Pre-Epic Relevel 3 Bonus' If your character has not achieved Epic Relevel 3, you receive the following Bonuses for slaying a creature with a Challenge Rating of 26.0 or higher. The bonus is nulled if you have taken the Easy Mode option. *Level 1-30: 35 *Level 30, ER1: 25xp *Level 30, ER2: 10xp 'Extreme Mode' The extreme difficulty toggle mode is available for any character. You will be able to toggle this using the PVP/AFK widget in your inventory. The setting will be saved by character in the the database, so that you won't have to turn it off/on every time you login. Using this feature is totally optional, however, be aware by using it in parties only you get the XP bonuses for the difficulty setting. Only individuals with the extreme setting on will receive the bonus XP. Also, extreme mode does not effect any low level mob, CR 4 or less. This was done to ensure newer players wouldn't be trounced at the beginning of the game before they knew why they were getting trounced. Creature Enhancement: Every creature of CR(Challenge Rating) 5-25, will get the following enhancements: *+15 to Strength, +10 to all other stat points *10 Spell Resist. *5/- damage reduction Every creature of CR 26 and higher will get the following enhancements: *+20 to Strength, +15 to all other stat points *20 Spell Resist. *9/- damage reduction *Bosses get extra beefing. There will be a 50% chance for any spawn point that has been configured as a auto amount scalar that an additional creature will be produced while in Extreme Mode. When you enter an area with the Extreme Difficulty setting on, the mobs in the are will beef up. A "beefed" up monster will have (EX) at the end of its name and will return to normal name once it de-beefs. When you leave the area, any remaining creatures will be de-"beefed". Any creature that spawns in while you are in the area, will beef up within 6 seconds. Note: Extreme Mode does not increase CR (Creature Challenge Rating). Bonus Rewards: You will have a chance of getting a Wish Shard on every kill of a Extreme Mode beefed creature starting at Challenge Rating(CR) 10. The Wish Shard will be automatically added to your banked Wish Shard Total. The chance of getting a wish shard goes up as the CR of the creture goes up. *Bonus XP. The higher the creature's CR (Challenge Rating) the more XP reward will be. The bonus XP will show in your combat log as a separate entry. *30% Increase in gold reward. The bonus gold will show in your combat log as a separate entry. *Chance for special item drops for killing creatures: **Creatures on RoT 2 Chapter 9 and up with a challenge rating of 30 or more have a chance of 1 in 450 to drop rare items. **Creatures on RoT 2 Chapter 9 and up with a challenge rating of 32 or more have a chance of 1 in 375 to drop CrookWeave . **Other areas such as the Asyrian Mausoleum have a chance to drop powerful items. The award for each kill based on Challenge Rating is the following: Note: The Challenge Rating of all creatures on RoT can be found here . Category:Character Attributes